


Motel Rooms

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Day 3, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Motel Rooms, Prompt Fill, SPNAdventCalendar2020, Snowed In, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean and Castiel are stuck in a motel room over Christmas thanks to some bad weather.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: #SPNAdventCalendar2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038141
Kudos: 35





	Motel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of #SPNAdventCalendar2020 on tumblr hosted by @bend-me-shape-me. I'm a few hours late because I had a migraine all day yesterday. Ugh.
> 
> Prompt: motel rooms

“Hey, sorry we’re spending Christmas in a motel room this year,” Dean said, going over to Castiel, and handing him a beer.

Castiel eyed it, an eyebrow raised. “Dean, I don’t want to drink right now.”

“You’re opening that for me, loser. Don’t get all high and mighty,” Dean teased.

He sat on the armrest of the chair Castiel was in, and his angel opened the beer, cap popping off. He handed it to him. Dean had wanted to go out and maybe buy some more alcohol for the both of them to drink through till Christmas day, just for shits and giggles, but the ice on the roads was terrible. They wouldn’t be leaving the motel room.

“Thanks,” Dean said, grabbing it from him, and taking a swig.

“I hope Sam’s alright,” Castiel told him.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. We should give him a call.”

Sam was across the state right now, having gone to do some other work for their current hunt (a tulpa), and then it had rained. There’d been so much rain, and then the temperatures had dropped rapidly. The precipitation had thankfully stopped, but now all that water had froze. Driving conditions were horrible.

 _God, I hate New England,_ Dean thought. It always seemed to be New England that had fickle weather like this.

“Yes, but… after.”

“After?”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s thigh, and Dean just raised his eyebrows at him.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Do you think I’m saying what I’m saying?”

That had Dean stop for a moment, and then he started laughing.

“Cas, just spit it out.”

“I want to have sex with you.”

Dean had another sip of beer, and then leaned down, and grabbed Cas’ tie, pulling him into a kiss. “God, you’re not subtle when it comes to this.”

“Do you want me to be?”

“Nah.”

Castiel took Dean’s beer and set is aside, and then he stood, taking Dean with him, leading him to the wall.

“So is this my Christmas present?” Dean asked, a sly grin on his face, eyes alight with a playful energy.

Castiel’s blue eyes were hot as he stared at Dean, and then he got on his knees.

Dean could barely breathe, his chest heaving. He was flushed from head to toe, skin tingling.

“No. This is.”

“Fuck, Cas. Merry Christmas, then?”

Castiel was working on undoing Dean’s belt, and replied quickly, clearly distracted, “Merry Christmas.”

Thank god for the ice, and that Sam wasn’t back yet. The motel room was all theirs.


End file.
